


Darling Pan kink

by JustAnotherFangirlInTheNet



Series: Kink/NSFW fics [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Darling Pan - Freeform, Darling Pan kink meme, Dom!Peter, F/M, NSFW, Orgasm Denial, Spanking, callgirl, sub!Wendy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherFangirlInTheNet/pseuds/JustAnotherFangirlInTheNet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My contribution for the Darling Pan Kink Meme on tumblr (check them out)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling Pan kink

**Author's Note:**

> My first try at kink and my first contribution of any kind to the Darling Pan fandom
> 
> Trigger Warning; slut and other-name calling, dom and sub relationship, spanking, orgasm denial

“Wendy” called a male voice from inside the bedroom.

The call girl, who'd been lying in the living room of the hotel suite, rose with practiced grace and slowly made her way to the double mahogany doors. The 'business man' (who was, in fact, the leader of the well known gang 'Lost Boys') sat by the feet of the bed with only a bathing rob hiding his naked body.

“Yea?” she asked in just the right tone of voice, as she rose her arms over her head, elegantly stretching so as to make her already cropped top rise to the line of her bra.

“Come here” Mr Pan - the infamous Peter Pan - ordered, crooking about of his lean fingers in a universally known sign.

She bit her lower lip in a display of vulnerability and fear (which, to be honest, wasn't all act. Peter Pan was infamous for his cruel wicked games, the ones where he never told all the rules and never gave up his control) and walked up to him, her hips swaying with every step. Slowly, she kneeled in front of him, the neck-line of Wendy's top giving Pan an easy and clear view of her breasts. Looking up with the most innocent expression she could muster Wendy asked, calling him by the name he'd told her to earlier:  
“What's wrong daddy?”

Peter gave her a crooked smile and answered, grabbing at her chin and pulling her slightly towards him:

“You've been a very bad girl haven't you little bird?” he slapped her lightly with his free hand and asked again, this time a bit louder “Haven't you?”

Wendy nodded in agreement, looking down as much as she could with Pan’s hand on her delicate chin. He slapped her again, this time for real, and ordered, his hand still on her chin:

“You answer me with your words girl and you look at me while you do so. Show some respect.” he boomed in his powerful and all-commanding voice.

“Ye-yes daddy” she shuttered.

“Now, what should we do with you?” Pan wondered, free hand passing over her cheek “You clearly need some discipline.”

He started making his way down her neck n he'd already pushed her top' strap out of her left shoulder when she'd finished answering:

“You must punish me daddy, I've been very bad. Do what you want, I'm yours to take.”

“You've been very bad indeed” Pan said, contemplating her as a mischievous child might do with a butterfly his about to rip the wings off. He still hadn't let go of her chin and was now grabbing at one of her breasts.

Suddenly clenching her by the waist and armpit he pulled her roughly of the ground and threw her into the bed with no warning whatsoever.

Not giving her any time to answer or react he turned her around and pushed down her mini skirt to show a bare ass – she hadn't been wearing any underwear, no bra or panties. His eyes twinkled like a kid on Christmas morning when he laid them on her pale cheeks.

“What you need, Wendy Darling” he started, squeezing just slightly “is a good spanking.”

“Oh yes daddy please” she pleaded with him, like she was expected to. Peter pressed against her rear, so as to double over her, and Wendy could feel his member already half hard.

“Oh, you would like that my little bird wouldn't you?” Pan didn't wait for her answer as he pulled her arms over her head and tied them up together with her high-knee socks.

“Now you are going to be a darling” Peter continued, smiling a twisted smile at his clever play of words, and passing his hands through her bare waist. He pulled her top over her head and tied arms. “You are not going to come and you'll not touch yourself.”

“Yes daddy. Oh daddy, please. Punish me as you see fit.”

“Ahh, my eager little bird” he said, taking his robe and letting it fall to the ground. He passed his fingers over her lower part and lightly tapped her clit as he teased “Already so wet my little whore. Already begging.”

“Please. I'm your little slut. Spank me daddy” Wendy asked once more, voice and body trembling slightly with want already.

Smiling a twisted smile of victory, Peter grabbed his robe’s belt and rolled it around his hand before slapping her with it repeatedly in the rear.

She shuddered with want and pleasure every time the makeshift whip connect with her growingly aching cheeks, her knees and forehead digging into the soft mattress as a hot wave of pleasure and pain run through her body, making every bit of her skin ever more sensitive.

Her clit was swollen and Wendy urged to come but she wouldn't dare disobey Peter or change her position in fear he would stop. Once she screamed - from pleasure or pain she wasn't sure - but as soon as she did so Pan stopped spanking and touching her altogether and only continued to do so after she'd begged and begged him to. When she thought she couldn't take it anymore he stopped whipping her and dropped the soft belt on the ground. She was breathing heavily and shivering with want as Peter slowly turned her around and spread her legs wide open, kneeling before her lower zone:

“Oh so pretty my little bird” he said, hands grabbing at the inside of her tights, the thumbs turned inwardly and threatening to come closer “And all opened up for m.

“Pl- please” Wendy begged with great effort. Peter looked at her innocently - a look that didn't really fit him - his thumb circling her clit excruciately slowly. She wiggled under his touch, at the same time wanting to come closer to his tormentingly skilled fingers and get as far away as possible. Wendy hands clenched and unclenched over her head and she finally managed to scream between gasps of painful pleasure:

“Pl-please daddy. Ta-ta-take me. I want you to fill me up.”

“Oh, is that what you want?” Pan asked, delaying her release as much as he could, his hand still massaging her clit.

“Yess daddy, please. Take me, f-f-fuck me as hard as you want daddy.”

Peter didn't wait any longer after such a pretty request and, deciding to take her instructions to the letter, he turned her around once more. Understanding what he wanted, Wendy trusted her rear up and kept her legs spread. Pan doubled over her like in the beginning and she could feel his now fully-hard and already leaking with pre-come member against her rear. Peter pushed her hair out of her face in an almost endearing gesture and murmured in her ear, his hand having come to rest on her neck:

“Now, you know the rules my beautiful little bird. You can only come after I have otherwise...” he trailed off before continuing, his hand squeezing her neck slightly “we are going to have some problems.”

“Yes daddy.” Wendy answered in a single breath.

“So eager” he approved smiling wickedly, as he aligned himself with her v-hole and claimed her.

He fucked her senseless, his hands grabbing at her waist to keep her pinned to the bed. Every time his hips hit her rear she gasped and clenched her inner muscles around his cock, which only led to him fucking her harder and faster. The bed headboard banged against the wall with every trust but none of them cared or noticed.

It wasn't long before he came, filling her up with his seed and she quickly clenched around his member one last time as she shivered through her own orgasm.

He pulled out of her - anything but gently - and watched as his semen run out of her opening and down her thigh. He pushed her lightly, indicating she was free to turn around and lay down on the bed. She was sweaty and smelled like sex - like him. He put each one of his legs and arms on either side of her, his member hanging languid over her plain stomach and still dripping slightly.

“What a beautiful view you offer my little slut, all shaken up and filled by me” he said, dropping a wet kiss on one of her full breasts, where her skin was still overly sensitive.

Pan looked like he wanted to do more to her (oh, so much more) but he had a plain to catch and his time was up - she had a brothel to go back to.

The 'business man' dropped another long kiss on her lips, tongue fucking her mouth until both Wendy and Peter were gasping for air, before getting up and heading to the hotel suite bathroom.

“I think you can find your way out” he added before closing the bathroom door, trying to summon his usually collected and overly-detached self.


End file.
